Everyone Needs A Little Help
by GunnN
Summary: When you lose someone that close you need somebody to help. That "Some Body" can be just anybody though. Even the Hero of Olympus needs help. who will be there for him? On Hiatus Sorry :/


It was raining mercilessly outside, the rain pounded on the roof of the house. With every drop came a sound like someone was dumping pebbles onto the hood of a truck. I reached up to the left side of the bed and turned on the nightstand light. There it was..."architecture for dummies" I laughed at the old paperback and stared at it letting my memories drift. How could something like this have happened? I shifted uncomfortably in the bed to my own bed side table; the alarm clock read 2:47a.m. Sleeping had become a problem for me ever sense that night. Sometimes I would lie in bed for hours with no luck of little rest. Other times I would get no sleep at all. I kept on looking around the room for something to do. Shadows were cast across the floor from the blinds. I spotted a picture on the fireplace and threw the sheets off of myself in a hurry.

The day Annabeth and I had gotten married was probably one of the happiest days of my life. I removed the painting from above the fireplace and gazed at the beauty of it. Ann had grown her hair out a little longer for our wedding day. It touched the small of her back. The dress Athena had Aphrodite make her was gorgeous. I was wearing a tux nothing more nothing less. I sometimes wonder if I'd ever hear from The goddess of love again. Speaking of gods almost all of them were at our wedding. Poseidon, and Athena were happily waiting and Mr. D was serving the wine. Zeus was sitting next to Thalia and we even invited Hades who sat alone with Nico. When Mr. Chase brought Annabeth out to the walkway my heart almost skipped a beat. He walked her down the isle with a smile and then sat down with his wife and kids. We got threw the speech with only a few stutters and then everyone was able to visit. Most of the gods left quickly but we got through the night happily anyways. I smiled at the memory but the happiness didn't last for long, all I could think about was how much I missed Annabeth. When I was done I hung the picture up and crawled back into bed.

I could help but think about how it had all happened. A car crash? I thought to myself. That didn't seem like the way she wanted to herself to go. I tried not to linger on the idea. When I finally started dozing off my mind went blank and I knew I was in for some sleep. It had been four years sense the war with the titans and six years sense Annabeth had passed. In that time Chiron had left and considered not coming back to camp half-blood until Rachel's prophecy had come into view. He had specifically told Annabeth and I to watch over camp sense we lived close, after the first two years Ann built a house on half-blood hill. We figured that we didn't need to waste gas, and second we would be under the camps protection. Before that we never had to get jobs to pay for the other house because Poseidon and Athena would pay for all the things we needed.

Anyways, Dionysius was given the chance to shine again because the gods had gotten tired of denying his requests to come back so they finally just gave up. I haven't really talked to Athena, or Poseidon sense Ann had died and I guess they figured I would in time. I was happy not to be bothered in the god's affairs again. On top of that there haven't been any big quests lately, sure there's been plenty but none of them have caused me to turn my attention to what the oracle had said to them. One problem was keeping the Hermes cabin out of trouble; they were always stealing things... I thought to myself. I grabbed the brass knob bracing myself for the hectic day ahead of me.

Today was supposed to be worse than the rest because today we were having a representative from the state coming down to inspect camp half-blood. This time of year we had to hide all of our weapons and pull out...books. Yeah I know its pretty lame but the state believed that we were a summer camp for children that had either failed school or had nothing else to do. Most of the time we didn't have problems with representatives but I wondered if today would be different. I missed having Annabeth here because she always had something planned if the rep. got to nosy. Now all that usually happens to us is that I let something slip, when things like that happened Chiron usually has to go and fix things up.

I opened the door to see campers running across the field with arms full of weapons. I felt a smile escape my face as one of the kids from the Apollo cabin dropped his quiver and arrows scattered across the ground. I laughed as I ran over to help him.

"Why are you in such a hurry Jason?" I asked as I picked up an arrow.

He looked at me as if I were wearing a sombrero in the middle of a Christmas party. "Um, Mr. Jackson? You do know they representatives' on her way don't you?"

It was my turn to look at him stupidly. "Of course I know Jase but that's in an hour." Hey smirked at me and stated that "the representative called and had to drive in early because she had a meeting with a school board new York later today."

I stood up awkwardly for a second and caught myself. "How long ago was this?" I asked skeptically.

"About fifteen minutes ago Mr. Jackson" he replied with a laugh.

I ran to the big house and started tearing weapons off of the walls and putting them in closets. I tripped over a staff to land at the glass pained door. In front of me was a woman with curled red hair and a business suit. I jumped up and readjusted my tie. Did I mention I couldn't get a tie to work? I had to get a handful of Aphrodite girls to help me tie it. Does she have any sons? I still haven't seen any around. Either way I opened the door and greeted the woman in. She offered her hand and I noticed that she had gotten some sun, All except for her ring finger Which was the whitest I'd ever seen someone's skin. She caught me looking and pulled her jacket sleeve of her fingers. She then went to give me her other hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jackson" she exclaimed with a pretty smile on her face. "I'm hear from the state to inspect-" she flipped threw her papers "-oh..." she mumbled."Camp-half blood is that right?" she asked

"yep" I smiled. "Let me give you tour around?" She looked up at me and grinned.

"That would be excellent." She stated.

I lead her out of the big house and into the strawberry fields. By the time we were done the sun was starting to set. We had gone through the day with minimal problems. The first was that one of the campers had forgotten to lock the stables and a Pegasus had gotten out. It was a good thing because the representative thought it was a horse. I was yet again happy that normal people couldn't see threw the mist.

"Aren't you going to be late for your meeting with that school board if you don't leave soon?" I asked curiously.

She laughed "I didn't have a school board meeting. I like to catch people off guard Mr. .Jackson"

As much as I enjoyed being called Mr. Jackson I wasn't used to grown adults addressing me by it. "You can call me Percy y'know."

She laughed again "I know" she paused for a second and then decided to say what she wanted to say. "This camp is just fine, you don't need to worry about it Percy." I felt relieved; nothing had gone to terribly wrong.

I had almost forgot something, if this woman was going to be inspecting camp half-blood for the next couple years she was going to at least give me a name. She turned around to walk up half-blood hill and back to her car.

"Hey!" I ran up to her. "Can I at least get your name?" I asked politely. She looked confused but in the end spoke.

"Um sure, it's Hermione granger." It sounded a little weird coming from her lips. I wasn't very often that I heard an English accent but when I did I couldn't forget it.

By the time she was done telling me what was good and bad about our "Summer Camp" I headed down half-blood hill and down to the house. I was ready to try and get some sleep for the night, I felt exhausted.


End file.
